Breaking Point
by gwen o'mailley
Summary: joker gets caught by batman, things don't go how batman hoped and him and joker start a relationship if you can call it that, but will the walls that seperate them break ? please R & R thanks to my friend lost soul's keeper for helping with this story. Rating will change in later chapters for blood.
1. Chapter 1

Breaking point

Disclaimer: I do not make any money from this story, all characters belong to DC

A/N this is an unbetaed story so all mistakes are mine. This is my first batman and joker fan fiction so please try to be gentle, but if you can't I will accept flames to start a fire with.

Joker wasn't surprised to see batman driving up to his latest crime scene, an apartment building he had just set on fire. Batman walked up to joker looking serious, he was getting really tired of having to keep taking joker back to Arkham just to have him break out again, batman walked up to him punching him in the face " you just had to get my attention didn't you " he said dragging joker to the bat mobile. Handcuffing him as soon as he was in the passenger seat, batman knew he couldn't take joker back to Arkham since they were still trying in vain to beef up the security, because of the explosion that happened when joker had gotten a hold of some chemicals, so he did the only thing he knew would probably work he took him back to the manor.

They drove back in silence or at least tried to, but it was very hard for Bruce to stay quiet with the joker's twenty million questions.

"Hey batsy how long have you been batman "he asked the first question five minutes after they had started driving.

"Who are you under that mask? "Was the next when the first one didn't get a response?

Then he tried a simpler one "what's your favorite color "batman was trying to grip the steering wheel hard enough to resist the urge to reach over and punch the clown right in the face. He was gritting his teeth the whole way back to the bat cave, before finally stopping the car and walking around to the passenger seat and hauling the joker out of the seat and pulling him over to a cell pushing and uncuffing his hands before walking out and locking him in.

joker started taunting him the second batman turned around "why did you bring me here batsy? did you get tired of me breaking out of Arkham and coming to find you, figured you would make it easier on yourself and keep me here" joker taunted, but batman didn't reply he just kept walking away and up the stairs.

Batman went up the stairs and took a shower before climbing into bed, he didn't want to think of the clown right now wondering what in the hell the other man was so intent on doing that he kept pushing his buttons.

Joker had started yelling again just to stop the boredom that was killing him slowly, he finally fell asleep after staring at the ceiling for the last three hours, but it felt like it was longer he really didn't know cause he couldn't see a clock anywhere near the cell.

Bruce woke up to the sound of an alarm going off, but he didn't even remember setting one, he called the office and told them he was taking the day off . He figured with the insane clown in the basement and the hell he had went through last night he deserved a break. He thought about not going back down there, but he couldn't let the other man starve to death.

He got some food and went to take it down stairs. Joker saw him and plastered a huge grin on his face. " hey batsy finally come back to visit the captive huh " he said walking over to the corner of the cage watching batman approach, he slowly moved to unlock the cage keeping an eye on the maniac for any sign that he was going to attack him. " what did you bring me ? Scraps "the joker asked, not getting a rouse out of the other man, He moved into the cell setting the tray down " no I brought you a decent meal " batman said coolly, uncovering the tray and setting it down " I wasn't sure how long it had been since you had a decent meal " batman explained gesturing toward the tray

Joker giggled a little at that thought "wow you are actually humane that's good to know." Joker started to pick at the tray, looking up after a few minutes feeling batman's eyes following him, watching him shift uncomfortably. He stopped eating and looked at batman curiously " what's up batsy got something to say " batman waited a few seconds before responding clearing his throat "nothing " he said before shutting the cell door and locking it and moving to go back upstairs joker followed him with his eyes " bye bye batsy you probably have something better to do " joker said laughing a little waving after him, batman didn't answer him right away, but when he did he answered him with a question " joker what kind of books do you like to read?"

Joker looked up from his food surprised by batman's question " I like horror books you know the ones that are really bloody" he said with a smile grazing his lips " I also like mystery books " he replied wondering what was going through bat brains head, he asked a question that had been bugging him for awhile " hey batman are feeling guilty for keeping me locked down here all this time " batman looked back " no but I at least think you need something to keep your mind busy , I really don't want a repeat performance of what happened at Arkham" came the smooth answer from the hero turning away again " I'll be back later " he said walking up the stairs and out of sight. " it was nice of you to think of me batman " joker called

Batman gritted his teeth walking to the library and finding a few books joker might like to read. He may not like the clown, but he wouldn't treat him like an animal.

Batman walked down the stairs about an hour later with an arm full of books, he walked toward the cell unlocking the door and walking in setting them on the ground. "Here are the books "he said walking out of the cage and locking the door, joker looks at the books a little shocked. Picking one of them up and leafing through it, looking at the title it read:

Shocking and true tales of the macabre

Joker looked back up " this sounds pretty good, I have a question for you how long are you expecting to keep me here, if I promise to be good will you let me out" looking up innocently at batman. Batman looked back at him shocking brown eyes looking directly into joker's green ones "no I wont, you are going to stay down here until I can take you back to Arkham" batman said coldly.

Joker laughed hard at that thought tears coming out of his eyes "how long do you think they will be able to hold me before I break out again and start killing people" joker asked licking his lips/

Batman knew Arkham had very bad security for people as smart and insane as the joker, _but he can not stay here_ he thought silently " you can't take me anywhere else it is either here or Arkham as far as I see here has the better security and the guards at the joke of an asylum are not as much fun as you are batman " batman's eyes stared calmly at joker " it is not supposed to be fun it is supposed to keep you off the streets until your well " batman retorted "AND it is where the law says you go " he said emphasis evident in his voice.

Under no circumstances will he keep the joker here as a pet, he was still a legally insane man who belonged in Arkham. He WILL not keep him here, and it wasn't just because of dreams he occasionally had of the other male. Joker looked at batman a small frown on his lips " your only keeping me here because the law says you have to" joker asked curious, batman sighed looking at the other man " I may not follow it to the letter, but I uphold the law "

"Then your following the law by keeping an insane clown murderer in your basement is that what you're saying? That's you following the law riiight "he drew out the last word.

Joker started reading one of the books that batman brought down, _he really is a swell guy_ joker thought.

A/N 2 the rating will go up in future chapters.

Please read and review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After a few hours of reading the book and getting some good ideas for his next rampage the light in his cell started to blink on and off, then going out completely joker blinked once then realized the light wasn't coming back on, he started yelling trying to get batman's attention "hey batsy something is going on down here you may want to check it out !" Listening for a second hearing no movement trying again " batman you may want to come down here and check out the light!" Still hearing nothing joker tried to go to sleep, but it didn't work. Fighting and killing he could handle, but not the dark.

Joker kept walking around his cell trying to find a spot where he felt safe. Nothing helped and he was also getting a little hungry too, joker breathed a sigh of relief when he saw batman coming down the stairs.

"Batman" joker said softly, looking at batman, joker saw the frown on batman's lips. It got dark after you left " he said softly, he stood up trying to get some of his dignity back walking to the corner of the cage " haven't you heard me yelling for the past three hours " he said smiling a little. Walking closer to the bars "it was a little touch and go there for awhile, but I managed "joker said smirking, batman saw the look change in the clowns eyes he looked nervous "but at least you're here to fix the light now "joker's voice hitched a little, he looked at batman hoping for the right answer "that is why you're here right "he asked a little more softly.

Batman sighed "I actually came down here to bring you dinner "batman said he walked over to the cage door "I don't have any spare light bulbs at the moment "he said the joker looked at batman watching him move towards the door "well at least you brought dinner, what were you watching up there, it must have been pretty loud if you couldn't hear me down here?" joker said frowning

" It wasn't loud, I have a big house " batman said he watched joker's hands start to fidget with his close and his eyes wouldn't stay on one spot very long. Joker seemed to be getting twitchier, seeing him shrink farther back into himself his eyes seeming to get dark.

" You have a big house huh, any room for me up there? Unless you would leave a person alone down here in the dark "joker looked right at batman hoping. He saw batman's jaw clench, he turned around quickly and went back upstairs "you really can't take a joke can you batsy "joker yelled after batman waiting for him to come back down again. Batman came back down about a half hour later opening the cell door " come on " he said gruffly joker got a big grin on his face following batman back up the stairs, thankfully out of the dark basement. " I knew you would crack sooner or later batman "joker said as they were walking down the hallway.

Batman's jaw clenched again and joker chuckled a little "I did not crack, I am just not going to treat you like an animal "he said shortly dropping the pile of books on the bedside table, joker walked in his eyes sweeping the whole room. "The cell was getting a little old by the way just to let you know, if you plan on keeping anyone else down there" joker walked over and sat on the bed, batman nodded curtly and walked out of the room. Joker heard the turn of the lock, sighing.

He lied back down on the bed picking up a book continuing to read after finding nothing of interest in the room. Trying to not think of the man that was just a few feet away, it was hard because his brain was coming up with all of these weird thoughts he could do to the man. Batman walked into his room shedding his armor as he walked crawling into bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Joker woke up in the other room a little groggy; it took him a second to remember where he was. He stood up looking around the room, walking over to the door still finding it locked, he looked around for something to pick the lock with, he found a piece of metal. He walked back to the door and stuck the metal in, jiggling it a little. He felt the lock finally give under the pressure; he walked out of the room and looked down the hall exploring, opening doors seeing what was behind them.

At the end of the hall he found a door that was slightly ajar, he peeked inside and saw a man sleeping. When he looked down he saw batman's armor on the ground " ohh who " he smiled chuckling as he started to walk more into the room, he saw the man shift on the bed, he saw how beautiful Bruce looked in the moonlight, joker started to inch closer to the bed trying to not wake Bruce. He was walking closer to the bed, trying to be quiet, but he ended up hitting a piece of it and yelping. He stopped dead in his tracks looking for any sign that Bruce was waking up, Bruce stirred a little bit sitting up in bed " what…what are you doing here "! He demanded joker shrank back a little when the other man yelled. "I was exploring if you must know. And now I know your batman " joker said the last part in a sing song voice, he looked into Bruce's eyes the beauty he had seen in the sleeping man was gone replaced with a look of suspicion and anger, joker laughed a little "how long have you been batsy hmm "joker asked he glanced at the door wondering if he could make a break for it, " I should have gotten a lamp and left you downstairs " batman said angrily, joker watched as Bruce move in the moonlight almost speechless, " you know you didn't want to do that brucey " joker smiling Bruce looked down at him anger flashing in his eyes " oh trust me I do! I thought just for a second you could stay in your room " Bruce said coldly joker was a little surprised by batman's coldness " well bad stuff happens when I get bored you should remember that " joker said cracking a smile.

Joker saw Bruce shaking wondering what in the hell he was thinking. "You know you really should get a hold of that anger, you never know what could happen. You could just blow and then we would be sharing a cell in Arkham or maybe you want that to happen "joker said inching closer to the door, suddenly batman hauled the joker off the ground and started punching him "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT! WHATS SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU KEEP TORMENTING ME? WHY! CAN'T! YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! "He stopped punching the clown panting for breath "why can't you just leave me alone "he asked again softer. Joker smile groaning a little "you know I just love to bug the hell out of you batsy "joker said coughing

Joker said trying to catch his breath, watching Bruce turn away from him and getting dressed " what are you doing " he asked softly wondering if he had pushed to far. " I'm taking you back to Arkham "

Joker watched Bruce getting dressed a little sad "Bruce please "he said softly seeing the other man tense up a little. " It was a mistake bringing you here " he said softly batman grabbed joker roughly by the back of his neck dragging him out of the room, " hey batsy what are you doing " joker said trying to get something to hold onto. Joker saw the walls going by as he was being dragged down the hallway trying to sort out how to get out of this little pickle. He tried to talk to batman "come on batsy slow down take a breather" he could already feel the bruises covering his body.

Joker wasn't ready for batman to know how he felt about him. Batman was silent as he was pulling the joker along, feeling a snag he looked back, seeing the joker holding onto the doorframe "joker let go "he said sternly. Joker smiled looking back at him the joker pulled harder on the doorframe trying to get batman to let go " no way batsy make me "

"Please let go batman "the joker tried a different approach, batman looked back "no your going back to Arkham "he said more sternly startled when he looked back to see the look of hurt in the green eyes of the other man.

"Joker "batman's voice was a warning growl, he looked back seeing the joker shaking. Joker was getting nervous the man in front of him seemed to be getting angrier as the joker pushed his buttons. "What's up brucey? Am I pushing buttons? "Joker asked chuckling letting go of the doorframe falling to the ground.

"You're doing nothing but leaving, I don't even know why I brought you here" he snapped trying to ignore the look in the clown's eyes and how he looked on his knees. "I must be doing something, if your getting this pissed off "joker said softly not moving from the ground or trying to fight as batman pulled him up.

"You sneak into my room at night and don't expect me to be upset, what were you planning on doing" batman spat.

"I told you batman, I got bored so I went exploring and found you. I thought I would play a little game. You know how much I love games "joker said grinning still feeling a little nervous "you know you really shouldn't leave you suit lying around batman "joker said smartly,

"What game" batman said obliviously ignoring the last part looking down at joker "uh just something I have been thinking about for a while and I am sure you have too. I know you feel something for me "joker said not even trying to hide anything; he knew he had been caught.

Batman glared down at joker "I am not in the mood for games joker, what were you going to do to me "batman growled out the last part. Joker looked down "I was going to make you feel good nothing bad batman "joker said starting to shake a little, batman's hands clenched by his sides. Joker sighed " I was just trying to show you how I felt Bruce " still not meeting Bruce's eyes, he wasn't sure what he expected from batman. " isn't that what you wanted " joker asked slowly looking up to meet Bruce's eyes.

" you think sneaking into my room at night when I am sleeping is what I want " he asked incredulously" no but it was the only time you let your guard down enough " the joker was still waiting for the pain to come " would you have ever let your guard down otherwise "

Batman looked down at joker unable to speak, joker looked up at Bruce "you wouldn't have? would you , I thought not "joker tried to get the toughness back smirking " batsy you really are a puzzle, I have spent years trying to understand you, but you still surprise me " batman glared at him speaking in a frosty tone " I am a man joker not a puzzle "

"Oh you seem like a puzzle to me "joker tried to stand up, but his legs wouldn't work right. So he just slumped back down to the ground, staring at Bruce. "I don't know why "Bruce said gruffly, joker smiled "you send out all of these mixed signals, but I am starting to understand you. You wanted to keep me here all for yourself, you want me "joker grinned big, batman moved to grab the joker again. "It shouldn't matter anyway "Bruce said curtly he stopped when he felt joker grab his arm.

"Why doesn't it matter Bruce "joker said softly looking directly into Bruce's eyes, "Because it doesn't "Bruce said roughly joker wasn't surprised to see Bruce's jaw clench "Bruce what if I said I wanted you "joker said trying to be softer.

Bruce looked uncomfortable, then he shook it off "you already made that clear by coming into my room and trying to molest me "!joker stood up, feeling anger boiling up in him " I was not going to molest you, your just being an overacting jackass" joker yelled back, Bruce was surprised " then what were you planning on doing, you sneak into my room at the middle of the night while I'm asleep, what did you possible want to do " batman demanded joker shrank back a little.

" I was just going to try to repay you for whatever the hell we have going on, trying to ignore these feelings for you and being that close didn't help very much" joker said looking away from Bruce. "How would you repay me exactly "batman seemed to be getting less angry?

Trying to think when the joker had ever seen this sincere, there was only one time, when he said that they completed each other. Joker seemed confused which wasn't what he was going for "I was going to repay you the only way I know how with myself. You won't take money", Bruce blinked back at him, his face lined with confusion when the joker looked up at him " I understood earlier that you wanted to have sex, but even if we were going to, you sneaking into my room isn't the way to go about it " he said exasperation seeping into his tone, joker was surprised that Bruce would say that " then what was the right way, if I had just come out and asked you if you wanted to have sex what would you have said " joker watched batman.

Batman paused "I don't know" he hesitated joker was trying to be nice "see how else would you expected me to do it, the only way I know how is by coming out and trying" joker had stopped shaking; he was getting pretty comfortable with this conversation. batman raised an eyebrow " so you really just want to have sex with me " curiosity getting the best of him, " I have thought about it " breathing a sigh of relief at least Bruce was warming up to him a little, in the joker's eyes that was a good thing, it meant not getting punched.

Joker could see the confusion in the older mans eyes, so he tried something he thought might snap him out of it, he stood up on shaky legs. Leaned towards Bruce and pushed his lips right to his. Joker felt him freeze under his hands, pulling back "what the hell "he said looking at joker, he didn't seem shocked by Bruce's reaction "what did you expect" joker smiled a little "or did you want this "he asked pushing Bruce up against the wall and fumbling with his belt. "Joker stop "Bruce said breaking out of shock, joker looked up at him confused "why "

"You…I ...this "Bruce tried to speak around the shock that was hitting his brain. What do you want Bruce "joker asked still on his knees?

"I don't know "he knew it wasn't supposed to be like this. Joker hadn't moved from the ground. Joker wasn't sure what to say to him, he felt small, he hated this feeling. He felt so much bigger blowing something up or killing people. Bruce knelt down so he was face to face with joker "not like this "he said softly.

"Then how "joker asked feeling a little weird having Bruce this close", I don't know any other way how, then just to show you" Bruce stood up putting a hand out to help joker up "if we're doing this we are doing it my way "joker took his hand still feeling a little unsure, Bruce lead joker back to the master bedroom. He knew joker was not sure how to handle this.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N thank you so much to my friend lost souls keeper for all the Rping we did for this story. I couldn't have written this story without her help, go check out her batman stories. They are all really good and bring a new light to the characters.**

Joker followed Bruce into the bedroom, walking into the room looking around. Bruce shut the door and took off his mask, Bruce moved toward the fireplace grabbing a bottle of scotch pouring a glass "want a drink "he asked gently. Trying to make it easier for the other man, joker looked up " yeah I could really use one right now" joker walked over feeling the fire on his back made him relax a little more. He took the drink and walked over to one of the couches sitting down, he watched Bruce sit down on the opposite couch.

" I am not sure how to go about this " Bruce admitted, joker looked nervous " join the club buddy this is all new territory for me " joker chuckled little, Looking over at Bruce who smiled a little "I suppose the best thing is to play it by ear "he said draining his glass.

Joker drained his glass in one swallow" I guess that's best "joker said trying to move closer to Bruce slowly. Bruce smiled a little patting the spot next to him, showing joker that it was ok. Joker walked over to Bruce, sitting on the couch looking away "this is very awkward "looking down "it usually isn't this gentle "

Bruce made joker look him in the eyes " its ok " he said gently trying to reassure the young man. " joker we agreed to do this my way, just relax and enjoy yourself " Bruce said starting to unbutton the other mans shirt. Joker leaned back lying on the couch " ok I'll do it your way " joker moved a little so Bruce could slip the shirt off his shoulders, he closed his eyes feeling Bruce's hands roaming his chest. " joker would you let me take off your face paint "? He asked gently, joker tensed up for a minute unsure, taking a deep breath " ok " Bruce stood up leaving the room for a second and returning with a damp rag. He saw joker shaking a little, "joker are you sure about this? I won't take it off if you are nervous" Bruce said walking back to the couch.

Joker took a deep breath trying to calm down "its ok "Bruce sat back on the couch starting to gently remove the face paint, seeing the man underneath. He could tell joker was still nervous, joker slowly opened his eyes seeing Bruce stand up "come on, we'll be more comfortable on the bed" joker walked over sitting down on the edge waiting.

Bruce moved closer to joker kissing him gently, feeling joker tense up. Joker slowly returned the kiss; Bruce sat down next to him slowly kissing a trial down joker's neck. Bruce felt joker's head lean back, he felt joker's hand trying to pull his head back up. Bruce gently stopped his hands and continued to kiss downward, Bruce slowly moved off the bed still kissing down. He started to undo joker's pants, joker's hand shot out to stop Bruce's " wait " Bruce felt the tight grip the other man had on his hands and stopped what he was doing. Looking up at joker "what is it "joker looked down at Bruce sitting up a little "can we just take it a little slower" Bruce moved back so he was sitting on the bed.

Joker slowly leaned over to Bruce starting to undo the buttons on his shirt, pushing him back a little roughly, climbing on top of him. Kissing him hard, Bruce moved his hands up pushing him back gently " I thought you wanted to take it slow " Bruce asked, joker looked down at him " yes I do, but you did all that with anything in return. I thought would want to be touched the same way "joker said confused.

Bruce "joker this isn't about repaying me. It's about making each other feel good "he said seeing more confusion on the mans face. Joker moved so he was lying down "ok, sorry "he said softly Bruce turned towards him softly stroking his face "don't apologize, do what makes you feel good. Know that I am doing this because I want to" he looked into joker's eyes he still looked sad and so confused.

Joker relaxed under Bruce's touch, just trying to feel and not fighting for control. It felt nice to feel safe with someone. "That's it just relax " Bruce soothed his hands moving slowly over joker's body, slowly undressing the clown and caressing his skin.

All the feelings were new and it felt like a lightning strike where Bruce's hands touched on joker's skin. Joker felt the bed shift slightly when Bruce moved off it. He tensed for a second wondering if Bruce was leaving, but then his heard clothes falling to the ground and knew he was just getting undressed. He lied there waiting for Bruce to return.

` Joker felt the bed shift and Bruce's arms coming up his body pulling him closer. Joker tried to turn around so he was could look at Bruce, but Bruce was holding him tight not letting him move. Joker tensed up tying again, he felt Bruce nuzzling his neck softly and his breath tickled joker's ear "relax just let me hold you" joker leaned into Bruce, trying to relax and breath like the other man was. He closed his eyes "this feels nice "he said softly to no one in particular.

"It's supposed too "Bruce smiled softly, he felt joker relaxing more in his arms. Joker slowly closed his eyes giving in to sleep. He drifted to sleep happy and feeling safe for the first time in so long. Bruce felt joker relax completely knowing he had fallen asleep, he laid his head down on he pillow falling asleep quickly with his arm around joker, holding him close.

**A/N how's the story so far, anything you hate or love about it. Anything you would like to see please review and tell me what you would like.**


	5. Chapter 5

Breaking point chapter five

When joker woke up, it was a big surprise as he felt the body asleep next to him. He felt the memories of the night before coming back to him; he sighed and jumped slightly when the realization hit him of who was sleeping next to him.

Joker tried to sit up, he felt Bruce's arms hold tighten onto his body. He heard Bruce murmur softly in his sleep, he lied back down smiling, he closed his eyes feeling safe and calm and he couldn't shake that nagging voice in back of his head saying it should be different. He fell back into a restless sleep filled with blood and chaos, nothing made any sense.

Bruce woke up a few hours later sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He heard joker murmuring softly in his sleep. He looked down at joker wondering what he was seeing, he leaned closer trying to listen, but he didn't understand it. A few minutes later joker bolted awake looking around for an attacking enemy. He lied back down realizing it was just a dream.

Bruce jerked back startled by the clowns quick movements "joker "he asked carefully moving a hand towards the other man. Joker opened his eyes a little nervously " I'm fine it was just a dream" he said moving to sit on the edge of the bed, seeing the armor in the corner made him flinch slightly, joker rubbed his eyes trying to remember that he was here with Bruce and not batman.

Bruce nodded "ok if your sure "not wanting to make joker uncomfortable, he didn't want to mess this up. Joker looked back at Bruce trying to figure out what to say "it was just a bad dream "joker said softly, Bruce watched joker frowning slightly "joker "he said softly thinking for a moment picking his words "if you mean last night it really happened "he watched to see how joker would react and what he saw surprised him, joker was shaking. He moved a hand to joker's shoulder.

Bruce felt joker tense under his touch, he moved his hand off joker's shoulder staying silent waiting, joker turned so he was looking at Bruce and in an instant he saw something change in joker. He saw a flash of something cold come into joker's eyes " I know it happened I was there " joker snapped slightly, but then Bruce saw the coldness leave joker's eyes and a sadness come over him, he couldn't figure out what was going on inside joker's head.

Joker sighed glancing away from Bruce "I didn't mean to snap "joker said softly leaning his head back blinking a few times" I'm sorry it wasn't about last night. It was just something from the past I thought was long buried "joker said meeting Bruce's eyes. When he looked into Bruce's eyes he only saw compassion and a great deal of strength he continued "we were fighting on a rooftop, I fell off the side and kept falling down into a black abyss. I tried to wake up, but I couldn't "joker looked away waiting for something from Bruce.

Anything, but it didn't come there was only silence.

"I guess it's just something I need to work through "joker said leaning back hesitantly giving Bruce enough space to stop him if he wanted to. Bruce smiled looking down at joker wondering how this all started down this weird path, it may not seem right to anyone else but them. "It will be ok I promise "Bruce ran his hand softly through joker's hair. " I didn't mean to scare you waking up like I did "joker said it felt weird to him actually having to think of another person. It had been such a long time since he had actually been with someone long enough for it to come to that point.

"No I was already up anyway " Bruce answered joker looked up at his face meeting Bruce's eyes for a instant before looking down at the bed " oh, do you regret last night " joker asked looking up at Bruce watching a few emotions play across his face. Joker was expecting disgust to move across Bruce's face or at least anger, but when Bruce spoke his voice didn't show any of the emotions that joker thought it would.

"No I don't regret any moment of last night "Bruce said gently hoping joker understood that something had changed within him, but even he wasn't sure what had happened. It would take time to figure it out, and as far as he was concerned they had all the time in the world.

"cause if you do regret it or you don't ever want to see me again I can leave "joker said softly looking away, but then he felt Bruce's hands gripping his face and turning it around "joker I don't regret it I don't regret anything that happened "Bruce said trying to convey through his eyes and voice what he was feeling, trying to make joker understand it. He wasn't sure what was making joker act this way, it seemed like the other man was trapped by something that wouldn't let him move on.

Jokers saw the kindness and hope in Bruce's eyes, he felt so unsure and nervous right now because no one had ever been this honest and open before. "This must be something you never expected to see joker acting like such a coward "he kept looking into Bruce's eyes liking what he saw in them.

Bruce moved so that he was sitting up more, pulling joker with him "joker it's ok to be unsure about something new or even a little afraid. As much as you would like to deny it your still human "Bruce said he hoped that those were the right words to say.

Joker chuckled softly running his hand down Bruce's arm threading his fingers into Bruce's, he tried to move his eyes away from Bruce's it was hard though, he knew what Bruce was saying was true that he was only human and as much as he hated to deny what he was feeling he couldn't. he quickly moved his eyes away looking at anything but Bruce. "Thanks for saying that "joker said

Bruce pulled joker closer to him wrapping his arms around joker holding him close, just enjoying the moment. Joker relaxed, he knew that they had a lot of work to do if they wanted this to work, but damn why was it so hard.

Joker sighed " I guess my face paint wasn't the only wall I have to overcome" he felt Bruce shift behind him and a hand laying gently on his back starting to rub small circles " it's ok I have walls too " Bruce said softly.

Joker was silent for a moment "I thought they were buried and they couldn't hurt me again, I guess I was wrong "he leaned into Bruce's hand that was rubbing his back.

"I know memories can hurt you sometimes, but that pain won't last. It will go away as you make new memories they help balance the good "Bruce said speaking gently

Joker nodded his head, he knew what Bruce was saying was the truth; he knew memories helped you in life too. "It just seems like they won't go away "he said softly

"I like that memories don't go away. They hurt sometimes, but they make you into the person you are today "Bruce said gently watching joker, his eyes cast downward for a moment.

Frowning he looked back up "even if I wasn't very good does that matter "joker asked softly

"No, it doesn't matter "Bruce said smiling tying to reassure joker that what happened in the past was just that in the past and didn't hold any weight for the future.

"It only matters what I do now? Maybe I can try to make up for some of the bad things I did "joker said moving to the side of the bed, Bruce leaned towards him pulling on his wrist softly.

"Joker, don't go "he said wondering if he had done something wrong. He didn't want to scare joker off.

Joker glanced back feeling Bruce's hand grab him "I'm not leaving; I'm just going to the bathroom "joker said standing up from the bed, he walked into the bathroom and came out a few minutes later. He thought about putting his face paint back on, but then decided against it.

Bruce smiled when he saw joker come back into the room opening his arms, so joker could lie down again. "It's nice lying here with you, but you know we will have to get up eventually "

"Later "Bruce said softly moving over a little on the bed.

Joker smiled as he lied down "yeah later, the world can wait ".

Bruce smiled kissing joker softly, this time he didn't feel as much nervousness or awkwardness in the kiss. It felt right, when they pulled apart Bruce just held joker, he wanted joker, but he didn't want to push him. This was just fine for now.

A/n it may be a little while before I can update this story, because I am currently moving. But if you like it please feel free to review, I will send you a cookie if you do.


	6. Chapter 6

Breaking point chapter six

**Sorry about the long time between updates, but finally here it is!**

**A/n Anything you would like to see, any twist you would like to throw my way. I have the story planned out for a little while, but I am still open for ideas just put it in a PM or review and I will read it. Thanks to my friend lost soul's keeper. She was a big help with this story. **

**Well let's continue and I'll stop talking.**

**Thanks to ASeriousSmile for the great review **

**Also to Umino Akiko **

**You guys made my day **

Joker almost felt like last night was a dream nothing made sense right now. It was starting to clear up though; he moved his hand slowly up to cup Bruce's cheek trying to be gentle. He watched Bruce tilt his head slightly joker smiled, enjoying touching Bruce like that.

It seemed like he didn't have to fight here, maybe he really was changing inside, and it was scary.

Bruce relaxed more into the touch, he was glad that Joker trusted him so much, but what was going to happen next? He tried to push that thought out of his mind for now. Joker left his hand on Bruce's cheek for a few moments.

Then he ran his hand up and down Bruce's chest, he was trying to stay gentle, it was hard though. He had never touched someone so softly before, Joker glanced up at Bruce his face looked relaxed as he watched joker exploring. The look on Bruce's face was the only thing keeping him from getting rougher.

Joker knew that he was taking a chance by touching Bruce like this, but the other man didn't seem to mind. Joker sat up fully so he could touch more of Bruce's body, he moved his hands down Bruce's chest a little more and then moved his hands back up to Bruce's shoulders. He gently ran his hands over Bruce's arms feeling the muscles twitch beneath his skin. He loved to feel those arms around him.

Joker smiled glancing up at Bruce's face, his eyes were closed and his face looked relaxed, joker was happy that he made Bruce feel that way. He moved his hands slowly down to Bruce's legs, down to Bruce's calf's massaging gently. Joker thought that he heard a soft moan come from the other man.

"You feel so strong "Joker whispered

Bruce smiled looking down at him "I trained for a lot of years "he said gently pulling Joker back into his arms. The room was silent for a few minutes.

Joker moved his hand toward Bruce's hair playing with a few of the small hairs. "Would you like to know my name, so you don't have to call me Joker "he asked softly

Bruce looked down nodding slowly "I'd love too "he said

Joker closed his eyes a moment before speaking, opening his eyes and smiling softly "you can call me Jack "it felt good to tell someone else, at least one thing got lifted from his shoulders at last.

"Jack "Bruce said softly smiling "I like it "

"I like it too, everyone has just always called me Joker, and there have only been a few people in my life who know even that much about me. You have so much more of me now, you have my trust Bruce. "Joker watched Bruce for a moment, thinking about everything he had just said, _why did I just give Bruce all this information? What would happen if the small part of myself I just gave away was used against me? What would I do when that happens? _He knew that it would happen, especially with Bruce_, he has been trying so hard to catch me, and right now Bruce held all the cards._ Joker's head was buzzing with so many thoughts. Jack was startled out of his thoughts when he heard Bruce speak.

"Thank you for letting me be one of the people you have that much trust in, I will never misuse what you have given me Jack I promise " Bruce said but couldn't say that with all honesty, _I wasn't sure what I would do with this information. I have one of the cities worst criminals in my house, but when would the time comes that I would actually have to use this information to hurt jack, would I be able to actually take him back to Arkham?_

Jack leaned back on the bed a little watching Bruce wondering what had him so deep in thought.

" Um Bruce are you ok " he asked smiling

Bruce shook his head trying to clear the doubts, Jack was doing ok here, and he feels safe. Hopefully it would stay that way because letting Joker come out of this gentle man again would not only be bad for the dark hero, but also for all of Gotham.

" Yeah I'm fine just thinking about work stuff it's nothing, " Bruce said

Jack chuckled " is it ok if I keep the make up off around here? "

Bruce smiled " of course jack" Bruce was happy that Jack trusted him that much to want to keep his face bare.

" Thanks " Jack said feeling more at ease and happy then he had for quite a while, he knew that he had a place that would always be safe for him. He snuggled more into the covers " I finally have a sort of home "

" Yes you do " Bruce said not trying not to think

Of the predicament he was in. Jack trusted him now and taking him back to Arkham would hurt that if not crumble it, could he keep joker here and not turn him in to the police?

The room was silent for a few minutes, then Jack stood up " what happens now " he asked going to stand by the fire wrestling with the two sides of his brain. _What the hell am I doing here? I could be blowing something up. That was when the good part of his brain, the part that wanted to make this work punched the mean one in the face;_ Jack had to suppress a giggle.

Bruce sat up the question wasn't a surprise, he couldn't say that it hadn't been lurking in both of their minds " what do you mean why does anything have to change"? He knew that they had some stuff to work through, but they could make it.

Jack looked at Bruce surprised by the question, didn't Bruce see that this wasn't going to work, maybe it could but wasn't there too much against them? " Its already changed there is to much history between us, to much bad blood to make this work. So I see two choices either you turn me into Arkham or I go back to the spare bedroom. Because I don't see how this could actually work "

Bruce understood Jack's doubts and shared a few of them, he thought about it for a moment " what if I said that I wanted to keep you here " he knew that keeping Joker as a pet was not a good idea, but Arkham wasn't helping him and the clown seemed happy here.

" If that's what you want to do " Jack said, _the mean part of his brain was going to say something, but then he got punched again " shut up you idiot " the good part of his brain wasn't going to screw this up,_ Jack wondered for a moment if he had always had two parts to his brain and Bruce was just bringing out the better part.

Bruce took a deep breath standing up " I don't want to take you back to Arkham Jack " Jack turned around listening to what he had to say, so Bruce continued " I know it's a place to help you and the other roughe's- "he got cut off when he heard Jack scoff.

" Are you serious after everything that's happened you are still calling me a fucking roughe! That's really big coming from you, you dress up like a bat, if anything you should be hauled off to Arkham with the rest of us, your so called roughe's " Jack couldn't believe Bruce was still calling him a roughe, did everything Jack had told him not matter?

Bruce cringed " I'm sorry Jack, your not just a roughe to me, I didn't mean it like that. I know you have changed that was out of line. " There was a small part in his mind that said all the roughe's were his, but he would never tell anyone that.

" I thought we could change maybe grow into different people, I know the past isn't erased, but couldn't we find a way to move past it " Jack said, even if he did get sent back it wouldn't be hard to find a way to escape again.

Bruce walked over to Jack " I won't send you back " he said softer, he wrapped an arm around Jack's body and felt the other man tense. Bruce ran a hand down the other male's back; he froze when he felt the scars that littered the clowns back, wondering if they came from Arkham or if they were from Batman. Thinking like that made him feel uneasy, he was the one who threw Gorham's roughe's in that place. That small voice spoke up again saying that they were his and only _his_. He was responsible for what happened to them in the asylum.

Jack sighed in relief feeling his muscles relax " that's good cause it is bad there " he shuddered feeling the memories trying to get through his mind. He knew Bruce would have more questions about that,

Bruce pulled Jack closer feeling him shaking slightly _what could have been that bad at Arkham that would have Joker scared, he is not afraid of anything. _" What do you mean it was bad?" Bruce asked

When he looked into Jack's eyes it seemed like he had retreated somewhere deep inside himself.

Jack looked at the fire; he couldn't look at Bruce and say it. Even though they had history, that didn't matter he felt ashamed about the weakness he felt at those times in Arkham. " The other inmates, hell even some of the doctors were real jackass's they would hurt me, I can understand why I have done so many bad things. I never thought about other people I deserved what they did to me, didn't I? " He said the last part softly Bruce could barely hear it, Jack looked at Bruce searching his face for an answer.

Bruce cringed _no one deserves to be treated like that. Even I know that when I put on that mask and go into the city in never intentionally hurt people. What are the guards thinking? People like Joker and the other roughe's are put in Arkham to get help not to be used as punching bags. _

" No you didn't Jack " Bruce said firmly wrapping his arms around Jack slowly; Bruce had hundreds of questions going through his mind. Mostly about Jonathon Crane the ex administrator who had tortured mobsters that he had moved there after their trials, he was now at the mercy of a city that hated him. What had they done to him in Arkham? Bruce didn't ask any of this right then, he knew there would be more time later.

Bruce looked down into those green eyes " Jack no one ever deserves to be kicked when they're down. Listen Jack the next question is important was it just you that was getting hurt at Arkham?"

Jack closed his eyes; he had known this question was coming, but what if he didn't want to confront the memories? What would he be able to tell Bruce? He opened his eyes sighing " I don't know if it has happened to anyone else since I left, but when I was there right before I left poison ivy was acting weird whenever we were in the common room together. I don't even know if she is still there, when something weird happened in Arkham the inmates never talked about it, no one wanted to get in trouble. There were a few more people acting weird but I never learned their names"

Jack didn't look at Bruce when he said it, he didn't think the words would come out if he did.

Bruce listened patiently while Jack talked; he could tell by the way Jack was acting that it was hard for the man to talk about what happened there, so he wouldn't push.

" Was one of the people a thin black-haired man with light blue eyes?" Bruce asked slowly this was turning into something he didn't expect; he needed to know if Crane was involved.

Jack thought back " the description sounds familiar, he sounds like a bookworm I knew back in Arkham" Jack wasn't sure where this line of questioning was going, but if he was able to help the other inmates than it couldn't be all bad, right?

Bruce was starting to feel a little uneasy with the direction the conversation had taken, was Crane one of the people that was being hurt? He needed to know " was he one of the people that were acting strange?" he held his breath after asking that question.

Jack thought back for a moment " I think he was, but I can't say for sure"

" Great " Bruce muttered under his breath, he felt Jacks arms wrap around his waist. Looking down into his eyes, Bruce was surprised to see jealousy and fear in the other man's eyes. Was Jack jealous of Crane now?

" Why do you care about him? " Jack asked leaning his head against Bruce's chest

Bruce spoke slowly, picking his words carefully " he…I'm the reason he is in there, he was the administrator for Arkham before he became Scarecrow. He did experiments on the mob's men, I don't want him hurt because I put him there "

" You put a lot of men there" Jack laughed softly " hell you even put me there and look where I ended up " Jack tried to crack a smile.

Bruce managed a small smile as well " I just… feel responsible for all of you I guess " he said pulling jack closer " but you've always been special Jack "

Jack smiled " yeah, you're the reason they are all there. We all had some interesting conversations about that fact " _they just weren't as smart as me to break out " _what did_ y_ou want to know about him?"

_I'll need to ask him about that later. _ Bruce swallowed before asking the next question " I just want to know did it seem like he was one of the people being hurt?" he waited on pines and needles for an answer.

" He seemed weird sometimes, wearing long shirts, staying really quiet. He never talked to me very often " Jack answered, he knew it would help giving Bruce the information he needed and it was getting easier for Jack to talk about it.

Bruce felt himself go cold " I think I may need to pop by Arkham tonight and take a look around " he said softly.

Jack looked up at Bruce " alright, you can go I won't do anything while your gone promise. I'll stay and read or would you like me to go with you?"

Bruce shook his head " no stay here its safer " he said softly

" I thought you might want some backup, " Jack said

" Your sweet to worry, but there won't be any fights. I'm just going to do some recon," Bruce said smiling at Jack.

" Just don't get hurt too bad. I like you in one piece " Jack laughed before reaching up and pressing his lips against Bruce's

Bruce broke the kiss laughing softly " I won't."

Bruce moved towards his suit, starting to put it on. He felt jacks eyes trailing over his body as it was encased in the black armor.

Bruce smiled at Jack kissing him again " don't worry relax watch TV, help yourself to the kitchen. I'll be back before you know it"

" I'll try to relax " Jack said

Bruce smiled before donning his mask and leaving.


	7. Chapter 7

Breaking Point chapter seven

**A/n now it may seem a little different at the beginning, I wanted to get some of Bruce's thoughts in this chapter too and that was the best way I could think of to do it. Again I will say this please don't flame it, if you don't like the story so far, I would wonder why the heck your still reading it.**

**Thanks to everyone who has favorite, reviewed, or put an alert for this story. You guys rock!**

Batman landed on the roof of Arkham Asylum, slipping in a window unnoticed by the guards, it seemed quiet, but he knew that was just a lie. He was not sure what he was going to find in the hospital. He had an idea from what little he had heard from Jack, his mind wandered back; when they fought earlier, he saw something flash in the other man's eyes. He knew that Joker lurked under the surface, but Jack was trying hard to keep that side of him in check so that had to show something. Bruce knew that Joker could probably come back out at a moments notice.

Bruce knew Joker wouldn't be gone forever; Jack had spent too many years hiding behind the disguise. The menace criminals had come to fear, but maybe just maybe he could help bring out the softer side of the monster he knew so well.

As his mind returned to the present and he turned a corner, He heard someone screaming, and echoes of blows off the walls around him. Batman moved quickly towards the noises, ignoring the looks he got from the roughes as he moved further down the hallway and froze momentarily at the sight of two guards holding a man down on the ground by his arms. There was another man standing farther down the hall, making a noose and talking about shutting him up.

"Stop it let me go! " Jonathon yelled, trying to get away from the guards that were holding him.

Batman moved quickly ignoring the looks that he was getting from the roughes in their cells. He had to stop this. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" He spat out finally coming into the guards view.

One of the guards spoke up "Batman... hey there's plenty to go around if you want to punish him too, we were getting him ready for the ex mobsters"

Crane cringed when he heard Batman walking up, what was he doing here? If he was here to save him, why did he not get here sooner?

Batman grabbed the guard that was holding the belt "let go of him NOW! "He saw fear trickling into the mans eyes, Right away Crane was released by then guards that were holding him.

"Get out, if you EVER lay a hand on ANY of them again, you will regret it "he said threateningly staring at the guards holding their gaze for a few moments.

Just then, one of the guards perked up "you don't kill!"

Batman turned towards him, it was the person who was standing a few feet back from the group "you'd be surprised what you can live through" he said softly, his voice dripping with barely restrained rage and venom.

The guards paled at that statement, they all knew that was true and they didn't want to stay around for Batman to actually test that theory.

Batman moved slowly over to Jonathon seeing the smaller man shaking slightly.

Jonathon stood up carefully "t...thanks Batman "he said stumbling over his tongue, he was afraid of Batman, unsure of what to do now.

Batman turned towards him and his gaze softened "its okay Jonathon "he helped him move over to his bed "your safe now, they wont hurt you anymore "his eyes finally looked over Jonathon, he was only wearing an undershirt and boxers. Batman gritted his teeth at the marks he saw on the other man.

"Thanks Batman "Jonathon said again, lying down. He turned away from him and closed his eyes for a moment trying to forget what had happened.

Batman pulled the blanket that was on the bed over so that it was covering the frightened man completely, he knew he couldn't take away what had happened, but maybe he could help in the future." They wont hurt you anymore….any of you, I'll protect you" he felt a stab of guilt as Crane turned towards him, fear and shock present in the other mans eyes.

"How can any of us trust you? Are you really better than the thugs in here?" Jonathon said, that hit Batman like a punch to the gut.

Batman sighed " Jonathon…" he started gently trying to reassure him " I'm not cruel, I didn't know what was happening here, but now I can keep you safe " Batman moved a gloved hand to rest it on Jonathon's shoulder " you don't deserve this " he said softly.

Jonathon flinched at the hero's touch, he was still unsure if he could trust him " now you'll keep us safe, like you could really do that " Jonathon said looking at Batman " you can't be here all the time, you have no idea what goes on here at night"

Batman looked at him "I have connections, good ones I know Bruce Wayne, and he backs this place. He's a good man for all the faults he has, once he learns what's going on, he'll stop it neither of us will let anything happen to you guys "

"That makes me feel a little better, at least he will get something done "Jonathon smiled at Batman, he was starting to feel better about the man who was in front of him, and at least he saved Jonathon from the guards.

Batman nodded, he knew it was going to take time and a lot of effort, but he would help everyone who was being hurt. "Are you the only one they do this too?" he asked looking at Jonathon; he had to know how bad this was.

"There is a few other people the next hall over, they don't talk about it very much. "Jonathon said hoping the information he gave would be helpful to the Caped Crusader.

"Do you know their names?" Batman asked, at least this was a starting point.

"There's Jervis Tetch and Edward Nygma. I don't know if it's been happening to anyone else besides them" Jonathon said

"Thank you "Batman said honestly grateful for the information Crane had shared. Crane nodded silently "you should try and get some rest, those guards wont be coming back I think I scared them enough, your safe now "

Jonathon chuckled at that; Batman could be scary sometimes even worse than Scarecrow. "Hope it helps "he tensed when he heard footsteps in the hallway.

Batman turned around, tense ready to step in if someone had gotten enough nerve to try to attack Crane again. He saw a doctor turning the corner into the cell.

"Oh, hello Batman what are you doing here so late?" the doctor asked not even missing a step as he walked towards Crane.

Batman relaxed, seeing the doctor stop short seeing the new marks that were on the mans body "the guards were beating him "was the calm explanation "I stopped them, you better check him over "

The doctor moved closer to Jonathon, checking the cuts and bruises he saw forming. They didn't look that bad "they roughed him up pretty well "he lifted up him shirt, checking for more cuts, there was a few but they weren't too bad.

"They were beating him with a belt, they were going to choke him "Batman said, the anger he felt at those men boiling up again.

The doctor put the shirt down and turned towards batman, shocked "I will have a talk with security and put men I trust at his door tonight to guard him "he stood up moving towards Batman.

"Thank you again for stopping those men, I was wondering have you seen another one of our patients, The Joker". The doctor moved towards the doorway.

Batman blinked, he knew that was going to come up eventually "I saw him earlier but was unable to capture him, I'm afraid "

The doctor nodded at that, staying silent as Batman continued to talk "I think this may have happened to more patients, you may want to check into that"

The doctor nodded again, watching Batman slip down the hallway and out of sight.

Batman heading back to the manor, wondering again if this was the right thing to do. He needed to figure out what was going on at Arkham and it wasn't going to be easy.

Two hours passed before Jack heard someone in the mansion other than himself, opening the door as Bruce is walking down the hallway, a frown on his face " what happened at Arkham? " he asked as Bruce entered the room.

Bruce sighed "the guards…they were beating Jonathon "he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Was crane ok? Were you able to stop them "Jack asked worriedly, he knew Bruce needed to talk about this, even if he felt a little uneasy about it.

Bruce nodded "I made them stop and a doctor showed up, so Crane is under protection and getting checked out, hopefully this'll stop. I need to go there as Bruce Wayne to see everything from different perspective "

"How many people do you think it has happened to since I left? " Jack moved over to the bedside table setting down his book, sitting down on the bed.

"Jonathon named two other people that he knew about…. I hate to think about what's going on in there; Arkham is isolated. The guards could be doing anything to those people" Bruce sat down next to him.

Jack leaned a little closer to Bruce "its alright, it will be ok you'll figure it out "he started gently massaging Bruce's shoulders.

Bruce let Jack, relaxing at the soft touch "mmm that feels nice "

Jack smiled, chuckling softly "you're stressed; I thought it would help "he slowly moving his hands up to Bruce's neck rubbing gently.

Bruce just about melted under the other mans touch; he felt his body relaxing more.

Jack gently pushed Bruce farther back onto the bed, he moved down to his calves, Feeling the muscles relaxing under his touch. Humming softly as his hands trailed slowly up Bruce's legs.

Bruce closed his eyes trying to remember the last time he had felt this relaxed.

Jack moved his hands farther up, his humming ceased as he pressed his lips against Bruce's own.

Bruce kissed him back, feeling a bolt of lust shoot through his body, feeling Jacks hands slowly trailing up his chest. He broke the kiss for a moment to breath "I want you "he whispered wrapping his arms around the clown.

Jack smiled, kissing Bruce's neck slowly "me too "

A/n aaaand the rest is left up to your own imagination i'm evil that way, hope you guys are enjoying the story. It only gets better from here.

Thanks again to Lost Souls Keeper, she's an awesome friend who has supported me when writing this. Because without her I probably wouldn't have written this.


End file.
